


Young Heroes

by TheVoice21



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Batfamily-Centric (Kinda), Batfamily-Freeform, Bruce Wayne is Batman, But like that a maybe, Damian Wayne is the oldest, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is Youngest, Dick Grayson wants a hug, Dick Grayson-centric, F/M, He died but that isn't important, I might elaborate later on, I swear there is the team to, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Kinda, Looking at you Drake, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Damian Wayne, Robin - centric, Robin centric, Tim Drake is Redbat, batfamily, damian wayne is shadow, lol these are all about the batfam, reverse batfamily, slight insomnia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoice21/pseuds/TheVoice21
Summary: When Young Justice is formed a couple of siblings are worried for their little bird. As thing get harder, so does the shadow's protectiveness(OR)A Reverse Batfam fic set in the Young Justice universe.





	1. Independence Day

 

>  Washington, D.C.  
>  July 22, 22:03 EDT

Robin was tired. He had gotten an earful from Batman and just escaped from C.A.D.M.U.S. He was very tired, and definitely not feeling the aster. All he wanted was to go to sleep in the manor, safe and away were his injuries could heal. That might happen, if Batman kept his mouth shut and he acted normal.

Kid Flash walked over, Aqualad and Superboy not far behind. Each looked slightly disgruntled but none as bad as Robin. Kid Flash gave a sympathetic grin and a small pat on the back. Robin only sighed as he leaned on Kid Flash, he really was exhausted.

   "Dude! I'm not your personal pillow." Kid Flash scolded his friend but didn't move his head from his shoulder. Aqualad glanced at them wearily, he had heard both Batman and the Flash give them lectures and neither seemed to really care or be bothered by it. "So what Bats say?"

   "The usual." Robin put on the best batman impression he could while half way to passing out. " 'I never would have expected this kind of behavior from you, perhaps Redhood but never you!' Gosh I hope he says nothing tonight."

Kid Flash nodded his head in agreement while Aqualad and Superboy were confused. Superboy asked first, in his usual gruff and emotionless tone.

   "Why would he mention it tonight? No one else knows your secret." Aqualad tilted his head in agreement with Superboy. Kid Flash sighed, ignoring Superboy's question entirely.

   "Dude, what you gonna tell them?"

   "It's not like they have to know." Robin muttered, wincing as the pain in left arm continued to grow. "I mean all-"

He was soon cut off by a yell. Loud, clear, masculine, and furious. Robin winced while the others jumped back in surprise.

   "Robin!" Four figures stalked past the Justice League members and towards the small group. Robin visibly gulped as they got closer. Kid Flash laughed slightly as he spoke.

   "Someone's in trouble."

   "Robin get your arse over here!" Robin paled. He might of been able to deal with Redbat, but RedBat _and_ Redhood? Oh dear lord help him. Kid Flash snickered at his friend's obvious fear. Aqualad and Superboy were confused more than ever, they were aware how intimidating they sounded but Robin lived with _the_ bat for goddess sakes! Why would he be so fearful of someone?

   "Robin, what were you doing!?" A feminine voice shouted, angry and accented. It had a slight worried undertone, Robin clearly did not hear the worry for he continued to pale. Wally laughed though it nervous and worried, for who no one knew.

   "Robin I swear to Ra's and back..." The voice didn't finish what it was saying as they arrived. The four figures were each dressed differently, the largest and one who had just spoken wore an all black skin tight Kevlar suit, save for the gray bat spread across his chest. He (It was clearly a male) wore a black domino mask, that however did not mask the fire anger and worry in his green eyes. The second tallest was the female, she wore a full body leather suit, as well as a cowl similar to Batman's. She had a dull yellow bat spread across her chest and her eyes, despite being covered, were obviously the ones with the most worry. The sidekicks immediately recognised the man as Shadow and the woman as Blackbat.

The second shortest wore the most concealed outfit, a red helmet covered his entire head with two white slits where the eyes would be. A worn leather jacket over a black kevlar armor, a red bat strewn across his chest. The thing that really caught the groups attention was however the many guns strapped to his legs. The shortest was only shorter by a centimeter or two. He wore a skin tight crimson red Kevlar suit with a black bat across his chest, and a metal bo staff strapped to his back. Both were more worried than angry. Kid Flash gave him a pat on the back in sympathy and he recognised them as Redbat and Redhood.

   "Got the whole family I see, well it was nice knowing you." Shadow shot him a glare before looking Robin up and down. Robin attempted to slowly back away, hoping to hide.

   "Robin." Shadow's voice was firm and aggressive. Robin shifted uneasily and refused to meet Shadow's eyes, all visible signs of exhaustion gone. He could not let his family be aware of it, they would surely go into overdrive.

   "So Shadow, guys, it's not what it looks like, it's really not." Robin's uneasiness was clear in his voice. Redbat raised a brow in suspicion.

   "Right, of course. So if you didn't go against batman's strict instructions of 'Do not go on a mission, this is a field day only' and breaking into C.A.D.M.U.S., breaking out Superboy, nearly destroying the entire building and injuring yourself as well, what did you do today?" Redbat asked sarcastically.

   "Poetic Justice?" Robin raised his hands is a weak defense. None of them bought it.

   "Why didn't you send your signal? We're always looking for that." Robin winced at Blackbat's blunt wording, Kid Flash knew this was the perfect time to step in.

   "Well he _tried_ to. But we were to far down, no signal could reach!" Kid Flash added exclamation by throwing his hands up. Redhood muttered a _'total bull'_ under his breath but said nothing. Blackbat only scowled more.

  "I would keep my mouth shut Kid Flash, and sleep with one eye open." Shadow sent Kid Flash a glare that easily rivaled Batman's before training his eyes on Robin again. "We both know that you could've contacted us when you were in trouble, so why didn't you?"

  "I-I..." Robin trailed off biting his lip, a mixture between nervousness and fear. He looked just about everywhere except their eyes. "I-"

Shadow didn't give him room to speak any further as he interrupted him. His voice cold and firm, leaving no room for discussion. "We will discuss this in the Batmobile and at home."

Robin looked terrified but nodded hastily. He quickly joined at Redhood's side, who in turn slung and arm over his shoulder. Blackbat, Redbat, and Shadow turned to look at Kid Flash, Superboy and Aqualad who each looked confused and concerned for Robin. Kid Flash mainly looked concerned for his best friend. Redbat narrowed his eyes at them before nodding his head and walking towards the league. Redhood lead Robin towards the Batmobile, a firm grip on his shoulder. Blackbat starred at them intently before nodding.

   "Robin has made a good choice in friends." Shadow scowled as Blackbat swiftly walked towards Robin and Kidbat. Shadow narrowed his eyes as he glared at each of them before giving a small sigh.

   "Blackbat knows not what she speaks of, while I could certainly name worse company he has chosen previously, he has chosen...adequate company this time. However do not think for one moment that you will ever be enough for Robin." Superboy growled at Shadow's clear disapproval but backed down after a quick glare. "Fare well young heroes." Shadow stalked over towards the league and Redbat.

  "Robin's a filthy little liar." Was all Kid Flash could muster to say. Superboy gave a confused look while Aqualad looked greatly taken back. Aqualad turned to Kid Flash to kept on mumbling inaudibly.

  "Will..." Aqualad trailed off sparing a glance at Robin before starting again. "Will Robin be okay? His...Home situation is greatly concerning."

Kid Flash snorted before gesturing them to go to their mentors. "Dude you don't know the _half_ of it."

Kid Flash sped over in a blur of red and yellow next to his mentor, Aqualad and Superboy right behind. Superboy with no mentor stood off to the side, hoping to edge closer to Superman. Batman scowled at their arrival, seemingly interrupting a speech Redbat was giving. Redbat cleared his throat and continued talking. Putting away the hologram from his holo-glove.

   "...And that about sums up what I wanted to say. Now I have a younger brother who deeply requires discipline." He stalked off towards the Batmobile, not waiting a moment to jump in. The sound of half-yelling did not go unheard. Green Lantern cleared his throat, drawing all attention to him.

   "I do believe it is well past some of our bed times..." A snort could be heard. "And I do think it's time we organised a place for Superboy to reside."

   "He can stay at the Watch Tower for tonight. Figure something our in the morning, now if you'd excuse me I have a small brat to ground for a month." Shadow gave a small smile that made every member present shiver, save for batman of course. Not waiting for a reply Shadow marched up to the Batmobile and opened up the shotgun's seat and slid in, the door gracefully closing after him. Everyone held their breathe for a minutes, waiting to hear the yelling. When none came they sighed and continued.

   "Very well," Batman's deep voice spoke for the first time since Kid flash had arrived. "Superman, Black Canary, Green Lantern if you'd please..."

   "Of course Batman." Black Canary nodded and gestured for Superboy to follow the three heroes. Once the group had left Kid Flash and Aqualad turned to Batman, worry all to clear in their eyes.

   "Will Robin be alright?" Aqualad asked, going weak in the knees when Batman's eyes narrowed. Kid Flash seeing Aqualad's not so clear fear stepped in for his friends, knowing Batman better than Aqualad gave him enough confidence to not let his knees knock.

   "I mean it _is_ Shadow. You know perfectly well he does not understand the term of over doing it." Batman narrowed his eyes further causing Kid Flash to hope he hadn't just crossed the line.

   "I will make sure to monitor Shadow but Robin shall not go unpunished." Batman turned to Flash and Aquaman, meeting each in their eyes. "As the both of you shall not either."

Flash was about to speak when the back window of the Batmobile slid down with that painful sound. Redhood poked his head out, Kid Flash caught the sight of Robin half sulking in the corner with Red Bat and Shadow heatedly discussing something.

   "Yo old man, quit chit chatting with the seniles and hurry up." Kid Flash cringed at his harsh wording but said nothing. At least Batman wouldn't murder him just this second.

   "Very well if you'd excuse me." Batman said with a quick nod and walked over to Batmobile and slid into the driver's seat. Once the door closed the car sped off, leaving a trail of spoke behind. Kid Flash looked at his mentor then back at the smoke with a dreadful glance. Giving a Robin a quick prayer for protection from his family, Kid Flash joined the Flash waving goodbye to Aqualad. Kid Flash just barely made out what his uncle said before the two took off.

   "Hope the kid survives."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be fiddling with the dates since I need it to fit my Story! The Original date was July irst but that wouldn't work so yeah I changed it. Sorry to those who are angry. Props to those who can figure out who everyone is! (Without reading the tags!)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please Kudos, Bookmark, and Comment! Constructive Criticism is always welcomed!


	2. Robin is Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is back and Wally is giving up on his weird best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Here you go with this super long (Not really but for me it is) chapter! I'm already working on the next chapter and it's nearly 2.5K words! I'm literally so happy!

 

> Central City High, Central City  
>  August 28, 15:16 EDT

The minute the school bell rang Wally West had his bag in hand was out of the school building in a blur of red. He skidded to stop next to his school's sign, hurriedly pushing all the loose papers in his red bag.

   "It's happening today!" He called out happily. After straightening his red T-Shirt and dusting his black jeans he took off again at a much slower pace, a normal human sprint. Running a good eight blocks he slowed down when recognising the neighborhood. He stopped just outside his own home, a pale blue one story house with all the paint chipping. A white door with a small porch, many windows, a tiny front garden with enough weeds to know no one took care of it. Pushing open the door with a little extra force than usually needed he looked at his home in dismay. There was dirt all over the floor, papers spread everywhere and more than several broken glasses. Wally had a while ago thought that perhaps after living his home for fifteen years he should've been used to mess his family was but no such thing happened. Grabbing an apple energy bar and walking to his room. While his room was a mess is was certainly cleaner than the rest of the house. Putting his bag down he a pulled out couple of his assignments and walking out again. He went back outside, careful to lock the door behind him before zooming off down the road, avoiding street cameras and security cameras like he never existed in the first place.

 

* * *

 

 

>  Mount Justice  
>  August 28, 15:29 EDT

  "Recognised Kid Flash, B-0-3" The feminine voice called out, announcing his arrival. Wally - still in his civvies- walked through the bright light and into the cave. He heard Superboy before he saw him. He was as usually he was sitting on the long green couch the they called the living area, watching static. No one was to sure where his love of static came from but hey everybody had a weird thing about them, some just more than others.

Aqualad or rather Kaldur'ahm was sitting on one of the single seaters in the living area reading a book. Knowing him most probably about marine life.

Artemis was nowhere to be seen which meant she was practicing her archery in the training room. Wally felt like he should've been happy about that but instead he felt slightly unsettled. He promptly ignored the thought when he caught sight of M'gann.

Wally hadn't known M'gann very long, similar Artemis and Superboy but he definitely felt closest to her. He saw her in the kitchen, baking. Wally immediately brightened at the prospect of food, and high in carbs at that. Kaldur looked up and greeted him, his usual even voice as calm as ever.

   "Good Afternoon Wally. You're earlier than usual." _Kaldur always was so vigilant_ , Wally thought to himself as he put on a slight sheepish smile. You couldn't blame him, it was the day after all the day Robin was finally in grounded.

   "Well I _am_ earlier than usual." He said taking a bite of his energy bar and flopping on the couch beside Superboy. "But I have a great reason to be excited."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow curios as to what get . "And what might be your reason?"

Wally's smirk made Kaldur question if he should run away at that very instant. "Well-"

Before Wally could continue the computer called out the two arrivals as the Zeta-beam light died down. "Recognised Robin B-0-1, Shadow 0-2-1." The two figures stepped out. The tallest wore his usual black skin tight kevlar suit and domino mask. His emerald green eyes were calm and assessing while his usual neat raven hair was messy and had water seeping through. Robin wore his usual red and black suit accompanied by his yellow and black cape. His black holo-gloves and yellow belt were clean but his black boots were slightly dirty. His black hair was damp as well. Robin was beaming while Shadow held a look of disdain. Robin waved excitedly as the duo walked towards them.

   "Hey guys!" Wally couldn't help but smile at the sight of his best friend. Wally swiveled in his chair to look at Robin. Robin smiled back and seemed more relaxed than ever, confusing Superboy and Kaldur. The same boy had been a nervous wreck at just the sight of older siblings yet here he was smiling like a little kid. "Miss me?"

Wally didn't leave his friend much time before full on sprinted to be his friend in the tightest hug he could give the boy. Kaldur closed his book and calmly walked over, still wary of Shadow. Superboy turned off the TV and walked over, stiff as a rock. M'gann smiled and flew over a big smile on her face for getting to meet her teammate for the first time. She had only heard stories of the dynamic duo and all of their adventures and had been excited to meet him since her joining.

   "Dude! It's been a whole month!" Wally said finally letting go, holding him at arm's length finally getting a good look at him. A couple scratches, a bruise beneath his left cheek,and the slightest of limps but other than that nothing seemed out of place. "I've been so lonely without you, what have you been doing for a whole month?!"

Robin smiled and was about to answer when Shadow growled an interruption. Robin's smile never faltered and he waved him off, giving Wally a slight push to get him out of his space. Wally complied and stepped a few away. Robin then turned M'gann and gave her one of his polite 'meeting a new teammate' smiles which made Wally inwardly snort, as if the boy wonder hadn't already hacked the Justice League monitors to get all available information on M'gann. 

   "You must be M'gann M'orzz or rather Miss Martian, it's wonderful to finally meet you." M'gann looked taken back at his polite tone, only really been exposed to Wally but smiled back after the initial shock wore off.

   "The pleasure is all mine, really." Robin smiled a little more but stopped when Shadow tutted, muttering something along the lines of, ' _You're pulling a B'_. Robin cringed slightly at his words and lessened his smile a bit. He turned his attention to Superboy and Kaldur nodding slightly.

   "Good to see you two again. Sorry for disappearing on you a month ago." Kaldur nodded thoughtful sparing a glance at Shadow while Superboy nodded slightly. He had after all only interacted with the boy for a maximum of four hours and hardly knew him. When Shadow nudged Robin he quickly glanced at his brother who frowned slightly before looking at the team again. "Right yes, yes sorry. As for why we're here..."

Robin trailed off and giving a smile that Wally knew far to well. "Rob no. You don't mean-" Robin promptly cut him off spreading his arms in a wide happy gesture. While he smiled his eyes glinted darkly. Wally could only swallow in fear and pray that he'd survive the next couple hours.

   "Shadow agreed to train us! Isn't wonderful?" Wally though someone might as well murder them right then and there, surely would've saved them all a lot of pain. M'gann looked excited to see how Robin and Shadow trained, she had yet to see how strict they could be. Superboy kept his face blank but Wally suspected he looked forward to having someone to fight. Kaldur seemed conflicted, but seeing Robin's utter joy he did what he did best. Be polite and try and ask questions.

   "That is indeed good news my friend. However does Shadow not have a day job that would be more demanding of his attention? Surely he would require it's benefits?" Wally snorted at the mention of Shadow's day job. This earned him a glare from both Shadow and Robin. He went quiet after that.

   "My day job is flexible as it is part time and during school hours. And all of you attend school do you not?" Shadow spoke for the first time. M'gann nodded slowly, gesturing to Superboy and her.

   "Me and Superboy will be starting school in Happy Harbor in a couple of weeks." Shadow nodded the narrowed his eyes scanning the room. Robin looked up to him curios as to what he was looking for.

   "Where is Artemis?" Robin narrowed his eyes too, scanning the room then looked at Wally with a questioningly look. Wally shrug and pointed his thumb towards the corridor that led to the rooms.

   "In her room I think." Superboy shook his head in a disagreement and spoke for the first time in Shadow's presence.

   "No, she has yet to arrive." Shadow shook his head before stepping forward, Robin at his heels.

   "Tardiness shall not be tolerated. I will let it slide this time alone as she in unaware of the circumstances however should any of you be late there shall be severe consequences. Now let us proceed to the spared room. I would like to test you."

 

* * *

>    
> Mount Justice  
>  August 28, 15:41 EDT

Shadow was investigating the few swords they had available in the armory. Robin was talking to Wally excitedly while Kaldur and M'gann quietly discussed tactics. Superboy sat on the bench quietly waiting. Robin was waving his hands in an excited manner, telling Wally about something he did with Shadow while he was grounded.

   "Wally! It was so much fun! We spared all day and then we went for a run in the Gotham Central Park!" Wally seemed to pale at his friends obvious love for exercise. "Wally the next day he took me on Patrol! Patrol Wally!"

   "Yes I heard the first time..." Robin wasn't discouraged by Wally obviously not being present in the conversation.

   "Wally the day before Spoiler, Blackbat and I went to the mall! Shopping was fun and we got food from every place available in the food court, then we got massages! Wasn't my favourite part but it was fun." Robin continued to go on about his time being grounded. Shadow paused every so often when investigating weapons to smirk to himself. After another half hour later and Artemis stumbled in. Her golden blonde hair done in a tight high ponytail with a plain white T-shirt, skinny jeans and black combat boots. The only one who seemed to acknowledge her presence was Shadow who nodded at her before picking up a green hilted katana. Clearing his throat all attention was drawn to him. Robin went quiet almost immediately but seemed ready to explode with joy. Wally looked both thankful and concerned, thankful for the silence and concerned as to what was to follow. Kaldur and M'gann stood and walked closer while Superboy just turned his head to face Shadow.

   "Thank you for joining us Artemis. I am sure you're confused at to why I am here." Artemis nodded. "From now on every Wednesday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday I will be here at precisely three thirty to train you. Should you be late there shall be consequences, severe consequences." He looked at every member dead in the eyes causing them shift uncomfortably. "Now, you each shall spar against me powers included. Robin shall be choosing who shall go, everyone understand?"

Once everyone agreed Robin walked next to Shadow looking at every member, sizing them up. When his eyes landed on Artemis he seemed to realise something and whispered something to Shadow. Superboy strained to hear it but could only catch the words, 'Shadows... Recognise... Father'. Shadow nodded and Robin looked back at his team mates.

   "Miss Martian." He called out the polite tone gone and instead replaced with one that made them feel like a sheep going to the slaughter. Wally supposed they were. "If you'd kindly spar against my brother with full force. Feel free to try and break a few things, he will after all do the same."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to those who can guess what Shadow's day job is. I thought it'd be funny.
> 
> Thanks you for reading! Please Kudos, Bookmark and comment!  
> Constructive criticism is welcomed!


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin has absurd punishments and ways to redeem himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but here it is! Happy Late Christmas, Hanukah, New Years, school year, and any other holidays around this time!
> 
> Also I realised that Jason's age didn't work with this time line so he couldn't be KidBat so I will be fixing that soon!

 

> Mount Justice  
>  August 28, 15:46 EDT

Miss Martian morphed her clothes to her training. Levitating herself just above the ground she gently floated over, just five meters across from Shadow. Shadow unseethed the katana he had chosen and got in a fighting stance. He nodded his head in confirmation and she attacked. Using her telepathy she attempted to pull the sword from his hand, when it did nothing she pulled harder yet the blade remained securely within his grip. Noticing her putting more and more effort in pulling the blade away he charged, using her distracted state as cover. In one fluid movement he crossed the space between them and gracefully sliced upwards in diagonal arc. Miss Martian could hardly dodge in time, only making herself stop levitating and stumble backwards. Shadow gave her no breathing room and brought his arm down again where here right arm was. With the side of his curved blade he rammed onto her side, successfully dislocating her shoulder. The small yelp of pain that had escaped her mouth was quickly silenced when he forcefully gave her a back hand at the back of her head, knocking her out cold.

Shadow tutted and seethed his blade again and turned to look at Robin who sat cross-legged on the bench just on the outskirts of the sparing plat form. Robin had the slightest of frowns and was a bit disappointed at the out come. Superboy looked enraged and had Kaldur restraining him, who looked just as angered. Wally seemed a bit taken back, having not seen Shadow in action a while now, Artemis looked horrified. She had a hand to her mouth and held back a yelp. Robin looked her up and down, anticipating her reaction to Shadow's move, when receiving none Shadow spoke.

   "As you can see Miss Martian here lacks awareness. This allowed her to be distracted by only focusing to pull the sword out of my hand, giving me plenty of room to attack." Shadow said kneeling down to Miss Martian's level and putting her in a seating position. Shadow reached up to her dislocated shoulder and swiftly relocated it in it's socket with a sickening _pop_. Shadow eyed Artemis, taunting her to say something. After a few seconds of sputtering and not getting anything out Shadow spoke, his patience gone.

   "Artemis? Have something you want to share?" Shadow inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Or perhaps ask?"

   "Wh-where did you learn that move?" Artemis asked, after finally steeling her nerves. "The dislocating one." Wally realised what she meant and gave a worried look to Robin, who in return shrugged Wally off giving him a ' _He knows what he's doing_ ' look, which did not help Wally's uneasiness. Shadow kept quiet for a moment before speaking again.

   "It's called _Khale_ _Aljanib_. My mother taught it to me when I was six, do you by any chance recognise it?" Artemis then realised that she was being looked at by everyone in the room, not that she cared. Artemis had indeed recognised that move, after all her father had used it on her countless times, however with intent to amputate it not to dislocate.

   "League of Shadows..." Artemis managed to mutter. Shadow, Robin and Wally nodded, she was right. Superboy looked greatly confused, the G-Gnomes had given him information on many topics but all he had on the League of Shadows was 'Threat'. Kaldur who had not been on the surface world long was unfamiliar with it's inhabitants and did not recognise the name. "Your mother was trained by the League of Shadows."

   "Indeed, my mother and I were trained by the League, at different times of course. When I was ten she deemed me fit to meet my father and stay for a while hopeful I would learn from him, when she did return to collect me we had a little spat and my father won custody, where I've been ever since." By this time he had carried Miss Martian over towards Robin who was placing her on the bench he had previously occupied. Wally walked a little closer to Artemis, watching her carefully.

   "He's yet to leave his father's side, even in battle." Artemis put two and two together, her eyes widening.

   "So that means-" Miss Martian started to stir, effectively cutting Artemis off. Once all attention was on her Kaldur was there in an instant, helping her sit up. She looked at them all sheepishly before looking at Shadow. She rubbed the base of her neck where he had hit her, it obviously still hurt.

   "Miss Martian, it good that you are awake. We were just discussing where you went wrong." Shadow spoke in his usual cold tone, "we were discussing how you lack awareness. Gave me room to attack." Miss Martian nodded in understanding, even if it hurt that was the entire point the spar, to test her. "Now Robin, who is going next?"

 

> Mount Justice  
>  August 28, 17:34 EDT

One speedster, archer, atlantean, and clone later Shadow had successfully taken down each member and discussed what allowed him to do so. It was well past five by that time and Artemis had left half and hour ago saying she needed to finish her homework. No one had objected. Robin was helping Wally with his assignments, Kaldur had continued to read from the couch while M'gann was baking in the kitchen. Superboy, Artemis and Shadow were nowhere in sight. Robin was half way through explaining a complicated equation to Wally when M'gann walked towards them with a tray of freshly baked chocolate-chip cookies.

   "Snack break!" Wally exclaimed, cutting off Robin. Wally eagerly grabbed three and stuffed his face. Robin smiled but declined causing M'gann to frown slightly. "Dude, you sure? These are great!"

   "Yeah I'm sure. Sorry M'gann I'm banned from anything sugary for the next week." Robin gave her a sad smile and M'gann nodded in under standing. Wally momentarily stopped stuffing his mouth cookies to look at his friend in shock. Robin looked back at him, feeling slightly uncomfortable at his blatant starring. "What?"

   "Like all sugar? As in everything remotely sugary?" Robin nodded, Wally gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. "Like including cereal?"

Robin froze then gritted his teeth and muttered a small ' _yeah_ ' before turning back the maths assignment in front of him. He hated his five punishments; no solo missions for three months, courtesy of Blackbat; No electronics for a month, Redbat; No missions at all for two months, Shadow himself; No sugary or comfort foods three months, Redhood and having at least one sibling with him each day of the week for a month, Spoiler. Admittedly some were a lot worse than others, all of them sucked though. Maths was however a wonderful distraction from all his siblings over protective tendencies. It was also a great distraction from the worst of all the a punishments. Redhood's. While Robin might never admit it, Redhood's hit him the hardest. While he struggles with no missions, having no cereal for comfort was a big problem. Wally seemed to be the only one who fully grasped just how hard Redhood's rule hit him. M'gann simply couldn't grasp onto just how sad Robin was over something like cereal.

   "Cereal? As in the sugary human breakfast?" M'gann looked at Wally for confirmation, once he had provided she continued. "Why would your sibling ban that? Surely there are more adequate punishments?" Robin only frowned more and focused harder on the maths, maths always helped.

Wally sighed looking at his best friend. While he saw and took his best friends love for cereal into account he couldn't quite understand his love for it. He understood _that_ he loved it, just not _why_. Patting his best friends back her turned to look at M'gann again, who was worried she over stepped her boundaries. He gave her a smile, hoping to help brighten her up.

   "Hey Angel, Rob here will be just fine. Might hate it but he has his ways." M'gann nodded. Robin groaned. He looked up at Wally before sighing.

   "That's just it! Wally they took everything. Everything!" Only now Wally fully grasped the situation. "Kitchen, pantry, emergency supplies, beneath the floorboards in the closet, the loose panel in the ventilation systems, and all of my other stashes. Wally they even got to my stash in the loose tiles behind the gargoyle on the roof! The most secret stash of all! Gone! More than most were secret from every single one of them!" Wally looked shocked at the news, he was well aware of all his stashes throughout the manor. Even he had only known where a selective few were. M'gann looked bewildered at just how many stashes of cereal he had.

   "Robin, did you honestly believe that each of us didn't know of at least one of your 'super secret' stashes?" Shadows voice called out from behind them, startling both M'gann and Wally. M'gann looked astounded that she hadn't been able to at least detect his mind's presence. Robin turned his head away from Shadow and pouted, muttering something inaudible. "Robin you know Agent A hates it when you do that."

Huffing Robin spoke again, this time a little more clearer. "Yeah, you'd think I'd have some privacy." Shadow's face was unreadable and so was his mind. Wally waited anxiously for his response, M'gann was intrigued as to how Shadow would handle the obvious insult. Both were surprised.

   "Fight me." All heads whipped towards shadow, including Kaldur's in shock. No one had expected that to come out of Shadow's mouth. "Land three hits and I'll halve Redhood's punishment."

Robin looked at Shadow skeptically. "How can you assure me that you won't back out?" Shadow gave him a look that said it all. "And how can you assure me that Redhood won't refuse to shorten the time? You're not his most favourite person in the world you know." Another look. Robin put his hands up in a surrender. "Okay. Just being cautious. I accept."

Once arriving at the sparring platform Shadow spoke up, explaining the rules. "One round, as long as it takes for you to win or to give up. All weapons are allowed except guns. I am only allowed to use a katana." He said motioning to the green hilted katana in his left hand. "You must land three fatal hits on me, the computer will announce if a hit is successful or not.  No audience interfering, if someone does the match will restart. Is that clear?"

Robin nodded. Ever since their last spar two days ago he had been thinking of all sorts of tactics to counter Shadow's moves and to counter Shadow's counter moves. All in all Robin had been thinking of a lot of ways to counter Shadow, not that he had tried any of them yet. Walking over to armory he scanned all of the available weapons as he had yet to inspect them. After assessing them for a few minutes he took his pick of weapons. Two solid steel escrima sticks, more than a few ninja stars, four steel daggers, ten throwing knives, a taser, and a regular steel staff. He doubted that it'd be enough to challenge Shadow in a normal spar, however he had the advantage of diverse weapons.

After placing them in several well positioned areas on his uniform he walked up onto the platform. He saw Wally, M'gann, Kaldur and Superboy watching with anticipation, Wally even gave him a nod of encouragement. Robin however did not need encouragement after all his cereal was on line. Standing five meters opposite Shadow he nodded and took on an offensive stance, listening to the computer count down. His veins pumped adrenaline through his blood, giving him focus and energy.

   "Three..." The computers feminine voice called out, echoing slightly due the sheer size of the cave.

   "Two..."

   "One..." His muscles tensed slightly waiting for the one word that allow him move again. Judging from Shadow's defensive stance he was anticipating Robin's attack. Not that it mattered, Robin would be sure to win no matter how long it takes.

   "Go."

In that split second it took Robin to comprehend what had just been said Shadow's position moved from one of defense to offense charging gracefully towards Robin. Without any hesitation Robin drew a ninja star and aimed at where his brothers hand would be in a matter of seconds whilst drawings another in preparation for his next move. Shadow had enough time to dodge the first star, and barely enough to dodge the second. Shadow left Robin no room to recover as he charged again, preparing to use a _Suihei Uwamuki Suraisu_ against Robin. Robin was however anticipating this and drew his one escrima stick as defense and prepared his other one as a blow to his popliteal fossa or rather his knee pit. A loud crack later and the computer called out,

   "Hit one; Successful." Robin smiled as he did three hand spring backwards, avoiding another one of Shadow's hits. Despite Shadows seemingly unaffected demeanor Robin was well aware of Shadow's tugging lips. Shadow was smirking. Most probably because that was the move Shadow had taught him just a week ago. Shadow always could appreciate a great move when he saw one, even if it was being used against him. Robin knew his victory would be short lived so he didn't focus on it to much. Instead started preparing for his next move. Carefully pulling out three ninja stars he monitored Shadow's movements. Shadow knew what his younger brother was planning and rammed into him, hoping to distract him and get him off balance. Robin thanked his acrobatic instincts and he propelled himself upward using Shadow's sword as volt and summer salted over his head landing only a foot behind Shadow, using this to his advantage he slid his body beneath his legs beneath Shadow's ankles causing him stumble slightly before catching himself in a handspring, but not before Robin hit him square in the back with his escrima stick.

    "Hit Two; Successful." Robin didn't bother to fight the small smile that made its way to his face. After all he had yet manage two successful hits on Shadow in sparring. Said vigilante had to repress the smirk that threatened to make it's way onto his mouth. Only Robin who had been in close proximity with the vigilante for the past six years and M'gann ,who was able to feel the immense pride mentally, were able to recognise the dampened emotion. M'gann was uncertain as to where the emotion stemmed from but had a feeling it had to do with Robin as his smile widened.

Robin wasted no time in getting back into the heat of it as he cartwheeled forwards, both escrima sticks in hand. Shadow moved to intercept him blocking his planned attack with a powerful kick behind the shin, leaving Robin with no choice but to volt over his leg and propel himself onto Shadow's shoulders. Shadow had however anticipated this move and grabbed Robin's legs where they sat and threw him forwards over his shoulder. A sickening thud later Robin was flat on his back in front of Shadow. M'gann's gasp echoed throughout the room causing Wally to have to hold her back. Shadow scowled at the noise before training his attention to Robin, who still had his eyes closed.

   "You're becoming predictable..." Robin muttered something that only Shadow could hear. Wally and Superboy just barely caught the eye roll Shadow gave Robin. "We both know that you're not incapacitated so get up and fight me. Those Lucky Charms won't eat themselves."

    "The Residents don't know that." In a matter of seconds Robin arched his body into a back bend and pushed himself onto his hands, kicking Shadow straight in the jaw. The force of the blow knocked Shadow backwards a few feet giving Robin enough room flip backwards onto his feet. Robin moved inwards to punch Shadow but he blocked and they started to move faster. Gaining elegance as they fought, turning a once slow fight into a dance. The team could easily see that this spar was no longer about cereal. It was about proving to Shadow that he- Robin could learn what was taught to him and use it again in a fight. It was proving that he was competent enough to leave Gotham by his self and join a team, team that he had no connection to.

   "Hit Three; Successful." The dance stopped and the team was finally able to see what happened. Despite both lying on the ground Shadow had Robin in a head lock, Robin was on top of Shadow who lay flat on back. Robin had one arm to his throat trying to claw away at Shadow's awfully secure arm and one hand at his side, escrima stick pressed against Shadow's side, right where his lung were. Robin seemed unaware that he had successfully fatally hit Shadow three times and continued to squirm in his grip, repeatedly hitting Shadow in his side. While Shadow's face was in a constant grimace he had pure pride in eyes, everyone on the team could see it. Shadow looked over to where the team and rolled his eyes then looked back down at Robin who seemed completely unaware of the gesture.

   "Robin." Despite Shadow's firm and almost harsh tone of voice Robin payed no mind to it. Only when Shadow repeated himself did Robin freeze and crane his neck backwards to look at Shadow. His grip around his escrima sticks loosened and he stopped clawing at the arm wrapped around his throat. He gave him a questioning look before a large grin made it's way to his face. Once Shadow had brought his arms away from Robin's flipped himself off of Shadow, and the turning back to offer him a hand. Shadow took it and pulled himself up, and despite his obvious heavier weight Robin seemed to be able to easily support it. Once Shadow was standing straight he dusted himself off and then turned to look at the team. He scoffed and sheathed his katana before speaking his usual condescending tone.

   "Do close your mouths, the flies are coming." The team hastily snapped their mouths shut, their eyes darting between the grinning Robin and the condescending Shadow. No member of the team could quite understand why Robin seemed so happy to be in his presence much less actual process that he had managed to land _three_ fatal hits on Shadow, Wally had only managed two and just barely. While Shadow wasn't Wally's favourite person after getting to know him a bit better he saw the looks he gave Robin after a patrol or fight gone wrong and he ends up injured, or when Robin was eight and new to the manor. Shadow had always been at his side when he had nightmares, and still is to this day. Wally sees how prideful and protective Shadow is of his brother. Not that the team would see that, no. No, the team, even Wally only sees what Shadow wants them to see. Only Robin truly knows how much Shadow loves his younger brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a kudos, bookmark, and comment! Constructive Criticism is always welcomed!


End file.
